


Ordinary People

by ravengal



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: A little bit of fluff, M/M, random snippet in their lives together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravengal/pseuds/ravengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor discovered something new about Oliver during a short weekend getaway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary People

The weekend getaway to the seaside town was the perfect idea to unwind after a two weeks’ spell of intense work and no play for both of them. When their brunch on Saturday morning was rudely interrupted by the incessant buzzing of Connor’s phone, something about an urgent, and rather sudden pre-case briefing for next week, Oliver was annoyed, to say the least. For a moment, glaring at Connor across the table, he was tempted to put his foot down and remind him of their conversation about putting aside work for this weekend when they were driving up here. However, in his mind, he already conceded that work was work. Oliver did not want Connor to lose out in any way because of this trip, considering the fierce competition at the law firm. Grudgingly, he accepted the apologetic kiss, casually nodded when Connor promised it would not take more than an hour, before he went to settle on the couch with a book he had thankfully packed. 

Close to two hours later, Connor was still holed up in the room he had disappeared into upstairs, and Oliver was getting bored of the book. A quick surf of the channels showed nothing interesting on the television to hold his attention too, so Oliver got up, deciding to explore the cosy villa they had rented. He had loved catching up with Connor throughout the night in their room and on the bed, but he did want to see the rest of the villa. 

When he glanced upon the piano in the room at the end of the hallway, Oliver could barely hide the glee on his face. Walking quickly to the piano, he sat down before it, lifted the flap, and ran his fingers longingly over the keys. After a moment of just tinkering, and warming up his fingers, he started to play, finger muscles a little stiff, but the memory of the tune still fresh in his mind, as if it was just yesterday when his mother had taken the seat beside him, patiently teaching him to read notes and play. 

Soon, he found himself playing a song he used to love very much. Finding the tune after a few tinkers, he started to belt out the first lyrics of Ordinary People. Sure, he was good at his job, and made a decent living out of it, but if he had a true choice in what he wanted to become, he would have chosen music. His confidence, and free expressions, things he rarely displayed in fullness in real life, so easily flowed and worked once he was lost in the midst of music.

When done, he smiled a little to himself, pleased at his little performance, quite sure that he was rusty, but not horrible. Quietly thinking about what to play and sing next, he was startled when he heard applause behind him. Oh shit. “How long have you been standing there?”

Connor, leaning against the doorway, arms folded in front of his chest, smirked. “Er, I think two lines into.. what’s the song.. er… Ordinary People.”

“Oh god.” Oliver covered his face, feeling it burn underneath his palms. “This is embarrassing. Please just erase it from your--” Warm hands removed his hands from his face, and he looked up, blinking in surprise at how soft Connor’s expression was at the moment, as if he was holding something precious in his hands, like he was… in love. “--memory?”

“No way.”

“This is embarrassing. I’ve never actually sung in front of people before, I mean, not since school days.”

Connor moved to easily straddle Oliver’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “You sing beautifully, if that is what you are worried about.”

“Serious?” Olive immediately interrupted. He knew he was not shabby, but Connor complimenting him, even after all these months, still surprised him.

“Serious. Feel free to sing around the apartment any time you want, but no public performances. I’m not sharing these private shows with anyone else.” 

“I do demand payment for private shows, you know.”

“Sure. What do you want? Dinner, blowjobs, that thing with the plug, anything. You name it, I deliver, then I get to be serenaded at. Not a bad deal at all.”

“How about we just work on not picking up any more calls unless it’s life or death?”

A snort escaped Connor’s lips, as if trying to say work at the law firm was like life or death, but the remark never came, and instead Oliver just got a kiss, and a nod. “Okay. Fine. If I keep my end of that until next morning, I get a mini concert before we drive back?”

“I might even consider letting you request for songs.”

“Okay, great.” Connor softly laughed, before he ran his hands down Oliver’s arms, and took his hands. “Now shall we head up, so I can properly apologise to you in bed about the past two hours?”

"Sounds perfect."

No more calls interrupted them for the rest of the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the not-so-distant future where they are in a more or less steady and happy relationship.
> 
> Inspired by Conrad Ricamora performing Ordinary People. Watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMH5cPoBUzA
> 
> Un-betaed. Any mistakes are mine. Churned this one out pretty quickly. 
> 
> I'm, as always, really bad at titling my fics.


End file.
